nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 12
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 21st, 73 points | prev = 11 | next = 13 }} Denmark took part in the 12th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted by the country in Herning. The country was represented by Freya with the song "Into the Fire". The entry was selected via the 8th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 21st place in the final with 73 points. Before North Vision Denmark confirmed their participation in the 12th edition on 19 November 2014. However, the national selection was not announced along with the country's confirmation this time, as the selection process was not decided at that time. A few days later, it was rumored that MØ would represent the country due to a singer's recent tweet talking about a new song she's working in which also mentioend a "contest". MØ has reported earlier to the media that she got proposition to represent country in the earlier editions but declined due to her busy schedule. A few days after the results of the 11th edition, where Denmark was crowded as the winner, it was announced that the 8th edition of the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held to select the Danish entry. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 08 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 08 was the 8th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 12. Hosted by Louise Wolff, four songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at Gigantium in Aalborg. Part of the schedule of the selection was revealed on 16 December 2014 but the full schedule was announced by the broadcaster on 20 December 2015 with the songs of the selection being presented between 20 and 21 December 2014. Final The final of the selection took place between 24 December 2014 and 3 January 2015 at Gigantium in Aalborg. The four songs of the selection competed in the final. "Into the Fire" performed by Freya was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision (right) during the opening ceremony in Herning.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to vote in the first semi-final. As a host and part of the big five, Denmark went straight to the final and during the big five press conference were drawn to perform in the first half. During the grand final, Freya performed tenth, following Moldova and preceding Andorra. With 73 points, Denmark ended 21st and in the bottom five along with France who was also part of the big five. A few days after the results, the nominations of the edition's awards were revealed with Denmark receiving three nominations: Best Northern song, Best Bottom 5 and Best Big 5. The results were revealed two weeks later with Denmark winning one award for the Best Bottom 5. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech was the final television commentator while Andrea Elizabeth replaced Lise Rønne as the semi-finals television commentator due to Rønne being the host of the edition. Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for seventh time. Tim Schou was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Remee – producer, songwriter * David Jensen – journalist * Malene Qvist – singer * Morten Breum – DJ, producer See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 12 Category:NVSC 12 countries